battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Sunlight
"Into the Sunlight" is an Extended Universe oneshot written on September 17, 2017. Summary Full Text (May 1048-three years after the Rebellion) Three years…36 months…1095 days…that was how much time passed by the time January 21, 1048 rolled around… By the time the third anniversary of the Rebellion came, Lady Grey found herself wondering if they were ever going to be allowed to leave the Dungeon…if the war of Ragnarok was ever going to end. Perhaps, Seasick made the right choice in just going back to her homeland three years ago after the wedding. Yes, it wasn’t as if they could not leave the dungeon; thankfully, Hel created a barrier around the dungeon that would allow them to wander outside, but…it wasn’t the same. They were still confined to one particular area, but it was to ensure their safety…especially when they weren’t under Hel’s protection. They couldn’t explore much of the area around them, and honestly…sticking around in one got…in a word…boring by the time May rolled around. Grey found herself wishing that she could see her parents again. Unfortunately, she hadn’t seen them…since she left home three years ago. The last time they saw each other…she was flying away on Shadow to break the prisoners out of the Grounded Dungeon with the promise of coming home. She wrote a few letters to them in the beginning, but eventually things got…well…crazy with the smuggled weapons mission…Skye…Stonegit going insane under his leadership position…Haddock promoting her to second-in-command…Loki kidnapping them…the list went on. The Lady was surprised she even had time to breath with all the commotion. Not to mention…there was also the fact that…it grew too risky once Ragnorak rolled around. She wasn’t sure whether the Haligans were allied with Hel or with Odin along with the rest of the Wilderwest thanks to Haddock’s aunt agreeing to terms with Orskaf Donz. To send a letter to her parents, it would’ve been risky. What if someone were to find it and were to take advantage of the defenseless rebellion? What if that madwoman…Grey wasn’t even sure if she was still alive after the events of the Middy Trial…were to find it and rush back to torment her? She couldn’t take the risk…it felt horrible to do that to them, but she had an entire Rebellion to take care of. It was far too risky, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt not seeing them everyday…not being with them everyday like the days before she left that day…on January 28, 1045. The Dungeon was in a secluded part of the Everglade, so they were far from any signs of the war. It was hard to tell what god or goddess was winning…who was aligned with what god or goddess. No one knew how close they were to the end of Ragnarok, so it all caught them by surprise when Hel finally came to them. Lady Grey couldn’t help but realize that the last time they saw and spoke to her was three years ago when she demanded that they would move to the bunker under the Grounded Dungeon. It all caught them by surprise when she explained what happened: she was the victorious one. The War of Ragnarok…was over! After three whole years…including those few days they spent fighting Orskaf’s army and the madwoman…the war was FINALLY over, which meant only one thing…they could finally go home! She could finally return to Haligan Island, and she was going to bring Greg, Warren, and Asha with her…just as she promised! They were finally going to leave this dungeon for good! Of course, it wasn’t going to be easy. After all, they were far away from the Wilderwest after Akkey literally sank the dungeon, so it would be a long trek for those who were without dragons…and more importantly their memories. The Lady mentally kicked herself for never finding out why that was the case or how to fix it. The smugglers escaped before she could figure it out, and she never ran into Darien. She didn’t dare to ask Nala, at least not now after all they had been through. It might’ve been three whole years, but the scars were still there. She knew that better than anyone. After all, there were times where she still had nightmares about the madwoman attacking her…or dying in the explosion during the Middy trial. Exiting the Dungeon on this particular day…felt different somehow. She had come out of the bunker a few times to get fresh air and to allow Shadow to stretch her wings, but this time it felt different. It felt as if a weight was being lifted off their shoulders. There was a strange feeling in know that you were finally allowed to go home…to leave the Grounded Dungeon…forever this time. She might not have been a prisoner herself, but it was still an amazing feeling. Being the Lady of the United Revolutionaries, she wanted to be extra sure that she and the Boomerang Squad were the last to leave for Haligan Island, even after Haddock and his family. She couldn’t help but smile seeing Haddock and Mera together with Egil, Signy, and their three-year-old twins Jonas and Sindri. After everything the Royal Family was put through, they managed to find their way to each other again, and then, finally, the King left with his family and Stonegit after he and the Lady promised to meet up soon to discuss what needed to be done now that Ragnorak was over and he was going to back to reclaim his kingdom again. After all, after being his second-in-command for three years, there was no way she would be willing to throw it away after the war was over. Haddock still needed her, especially after he was paralyzed, and she didn’t plan abandoning her duties anytime soon. Soon, it was only her and her three best friends, plus…her two little nieces: two-year-old Siri and Warren and Greg’s first born daughter, nine-month-old Lila. Soon, they were all going to join on her on the journey home to Haligan Island, where they would be together forever. They could live there in peace, have dragon races around the island and beyond, and watch Lila, Siri, and hopefully more children of theirs grow up together. She was going to have more people added to her family. It wasn’t going to be just Shadow, her parents, and her anymore. Greg Ericson, his wife Warren, Asha, and their respective daughters were going to be a part of that family, and she couldn’t wait. After they all mounted their respective dragons (Grey on Shadow, Greg on Barry Manilow, Asha on Moonbeam, and Warren on Grrathiemn), Grey and Shadow, her beloved Night Fury, took the led in take off with the Boomerang Squad close behind. As they took off, Grey couldn’t help but look over her shoulder at the Dungeon…the empty abandoned Grounded Dungeon that served as a prison for a good chunk of the rebellion and their sanctuary during the war of Ragnorak…watching it get smaller and smaller as Shadow flew higher into the sky. She couldn’t believe it. After all they had been through…all that time people (half-breeds and humans alike) had been tortured…all that time she had been hearing all those stories about High Central and watching the Dungeon waiting for the moment to strike…planning on breaking them out…and finally finding the camp across from the destroyed building after arriving a whole week late….it was finally over. They were finally free! They were going home! With that, she turned her sights back to the Boomerang Squad. “Race you guys to Haligan Island?” she asked. Category:Events Category:Extended Universe Category:Grey Bergman